


Robin Hood's White Lies.

by Kolarov (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Robert comes from a fine family whose only concern is reputation.His people accuse him of having a secret paramour, well-known as a manwhore.The recent scandal force the family to deprive their son, but man's salvation is to be gradual.





	Robin Hood's White Lies.

"Is it true, Robert?" Krzysztof entered the living-room, frustrated. Facing his son in discontent, Robert flashed a look at him carelessly and placed his cup of tea on the nearest table. 

 

"What is true, father?" said Robert, fixing his position.

 

"That you're fucking men!" Krzysztof got into the main subject very rapidly. Robert's eyes flickered. 

 

"Do people here hate me so much that they accused me with that heinous…" Robert stammered; he stood up face to face with his furious father. "Do you believe that nonsense?" 

 

"Robert, I swear to god…" said the father, pointing with his index finger.

 

"You're ranting, father. That's an… accusation!" he interrupted.

 

"Look here" said Krzysztof sternly. "it was only last night when a group of people told me that you've been hanging with a man, and the scene of you two bizarrely intimated them from how close you were to each other…"

 

"Father…"

 

"Let me finish. You should know that I belt this family, and I'm not letting you ruin its reputation…"

 

"Father!" Robert shouted. "If that is the view you take" he said, sadly. "I can only say that I'm sorry I gave you the shame to hear about those lies. Things have come to a bad pass when two citizens cannot walk with each other in streets"

 

"I tell you straight, if any creature has come running to my door next time and told me about your risky, stupid actions. It will go no further for me; though I warn you that you may get neither help nor sympathy from me" 

 

Krzysztof walked off the room with his hand nestled upon his chest. He leant against the wall and sighed sharply and called over for Thomas, who came in pace to his master and bowed.

 

"You will be following Robert wherever he goes, if you see him with someone, you bring him to me, understood?" said Krzysztof firmly. 

 

"Of course Sir"

_ 

 

"Good evening, Lion" said Robert.

In the silence he could hear the wind sweeping around the prow of the airship, testing its joints and seams. A draft swirled up from over his hat that he placed a hand over it and smiled at the man next to him. 

 

"How can I help you?" the blonde flashed a glance at him and sucked smoke into his lungs from the cigarette in his hand.

 

"Oh, I believe that you didn't recognize me. Well, that's a shame" Robert shrugged.

 

"I did, Robin, wasn't that your first name, Mr. Hood?" Marco, the blonde, young man said mockingly and rolled his eyes. 

 

"I'm telling you about that later" Robert chuckled mirthlessly. Marco flashed a glance at him, he pauses and looked pensively at the man whose head was high in the sky, and whose eyes were following the clouds. A long moment of bizarrely electric eye contact, he passed his cigarette to Robert as soon as he realized that he was daydreaming for a long period of time.

 

Robert stood beside Marco in silence as he took the cigarette in his hand. The tall lean figure inclined towards Marco even closer. "I say, Lion" he almost whispered, sucking smoke. "Would you be afraid to sleep in the same room with a lunatic, a man with softening of a brain, an idiot whose mind lost its grip again?" 

 

"I freely admit the difficulties, but gladly, I will" Marco scoffed.

 

"Excellent" Robert smiled. "Shall we?" he offered while stepping on the cigarette with his foot, Marco nodded lightly. 

 

"Where do you want to go? Since everyone had heard about the scandal. I'm already telling you that I have nothing left for myself but my cigarettes and pretty face"

 

"I know a place" Robert's excitement was no longer obvious; he sighed disgruntledly and started walking, with Marco sliding up to him. "I also have ruined my reputation with my bare hands, Lion. And I don't care; we're enjoying each other's company, aren't we?" Robert looked at Marco who slowed his pace, almost like he got astonished by Robert's words.

 

"Aren't we?" Robert stopped. His tone got higher.

 

Marco didn't stop walking, instead, he turned around a corner and vanished with a blink of an eye, Robert followed unthinkingly.

 

"Lion!" Robert shouted, his throat was sore and his eyes were watering, he saw him leaning against the wall, lighting another cigarette, just as he removed it from his pink lips, he blew the smoke in the air carefully as if it was the aftermath of a kiss that aches to steal a life he was struggling to elude. 

 

"What happened to you for heaven's sake?" Robert inched towards him, barely breathing normally.

 

"As you can see, I also am a lunatic. And to prove my words, I want you to have all of me, right here" Marco narrowed the space between the two men's faces that they were sharing air. He offered the cigarette to Robert, who shook his head in rejection. 

 

"You're joking?" 

 

"Do I look like I'm joking to you, Mr. Hood?" 

 

"I hope yes?" he cried out incredulously. "And also, you haven't answered my question, yet"

 

"Is that a threat?" Marco's eyes were dangerous; he raised an eyebrow and blew the smoke on Robert's face who took few steps to the back.

 

"Don't flip this around, are you enjoying my company? Am I good enough…" 

 

"SHUT UP!" Marco interrupted with a loud yelp.

 

Robert shivered, not taking his eyes off the blonde. Marco reacted strongly that his hat fell from his head. 

 

"Shut up, you spoiled man. I don't want to hear anything from you" he bent to catch his hat, and then threw his cigarette. 

 

"I want you to answer my question"

 

"I'm not a slave of yours!"

 

"I paid you"

 

"I'm returning the money tomorrow morning, I swear to god"

 

"I don't want my money back! I want you to tell me!"

 

"And I'm afraid that I have no answer for your question, Hood. You're like every dirty man who fucked this miserable body" he pointed at himself in disgust. "You're nothing special"

 

"As I expected, you remained shut. All you care about is how big your cock is comparing to others'…" Marco added, fixing his jacket.  
"Did you like it? …"

 

"Liked what!" cried Marco.

 

"I was asking about the flowers I sent to your place you piece of shite!" he hissed angrily, Marco faced the dark-haired man in shock, "Look who's speechless now, seems like you've used to those kinds of things lately" he added and Marco ignored and went to him.

 

"Were you the one who sent the flowers, Robin?" he asked impatiently. "Robin!" added Marco, he doubted that the winds might had taken his mind but he honestly had no slight idea that 'Robin' would sent him flowers. Marco wasn't a huge lover but he always counted it as a very nice gesture. After all, men who had a relationship with him in the past never sent him flowers, always looking for sex, nothing more. 

 

"Kiss me" said Robert, eyes slipping to the blonde man's lips.

 

"wait… Firstly, I'm so s…" the warm lips of the dark-headed man interrupted Marco's apologetic speech, and he didn't hesitate not kissing the spoiled man back, almost passionately. He surrounded his cheeks with his palms so he could get deeper and deeper, apologizing with the best kiss he could ever give.

 

"Mr. Lewandowski," a familiar voice to Robert snorted from behind. Robert parted the kiss slowly and met the intimidation in Marco's eyes. He nodded to sooth him.  
"I'm coming" Robert hissed through his gritted teeth.

 

"Of course, I'll be waiting for you around the corner…"

 

"I will be back for the shortest time possible. I only wish to verify my details in one way, which can be very readily done, and then I make my vow and return to you, Lion" 

 

"You talk too much, Lew-something… this is clean beyond me, are you sure that you'll be fine?" 

 

"I can only give you a very general answer to that for the moment" Robert smiled gently, "and it's Lewandowski, Robert Lewandowski" he added, smiling gently.

 

_

 

Robert climbed into the wagon and nodded to Thomas, who smiled fearfully and nodded back. 

Thomas, who had been watching his master very narrowly, relaxed somewhat in his bearing. He broke the annoying silence with a sigh. "I may be putting my very life in your hands by what I say; but as bad as it feels for me to lie to your father, it's worse for me to admit that I saw you…" Thomas couldn't finish his words.

 

"Kissing a man" Robert added, without looking at his father's faithful companion.

 

"Yes, what I mean with that is… I'm not telling him"

 

Robert turned to him, lips parting, "are you being real?"

 

"Yes I am, Robert. And in return…"

 

"Ask me anything! I'm ready to execute all your requests!" cried Robert, his voice vibrating with passion that he almost screeched the words with excitement.

 

"Drive us to the pub" Thomas patted on the driver's shoulder. "It's a long story, Robert"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'll try to upload the next one on Friday asap!


End file.
